


every little bit helps

by angioponder



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Antique Store, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Will add more tags as I go, baker!leo, barista!hyuk, dog walker!ken, hamster leo, ot6 vixx is the best ship, retail employee!hongbin, welp my attempt at crack anyway hahaha, wonshik-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angioponder/pseuds/angioponder
Summary: a mundane adventure where Wonshik gets kidnapped by his friends and he discovers why receiving for help from multiple people isn't a bad idea.





	1. Chapter 1

Wonshik was being kidnapped.

The sun was out melting what’s left of the snow while he contemplated _why_ it is exactly they were standing in the middle of a tourist-like district in their _own_ hometown. It made absolutely no sense.

There were people everywhere happily walking about on a saturday afternoon, and then, there was Wonshik. Poor Wonshik looking wide-eyed across a sea of humans, and Hakyeon by his side looking at him inquiringly, grip tight on his elbow. He was _definitely_ being kidnapped.

“Isn’t it a great day to get some vitamin D?” Hakyeon beamed. Wonshik thought his hyung could be the source of said vitamin like he was sunlight personified or something, which meant he didn’t exactly need to be outside for this.

“Yeah..” Wonshik replied stiffly. Deep down, he knew this was good for him, and so did Hakyeon. Whether that was a fortunate thing or not was still undecided.

“Come on, let’s go over by the lakewalk.” Hakyeon tugged him towards the sea and he followed willingly. The moment he saw a large stretch of the blue body of water, he realized the last time he was here had been July, and that was almost seven months ago. It really had been a while.

He felt comfortable enough that he closed his eyes, tilted his head back a little, relaxed his shoulders, and took a deep breath. Hakyeon chuckled lightly and Wonshik flinched a little, seeing his breath and the sky again. His older friend wearing a secretive smile on his face that said _I told you so_ , which he thankfully did not verbally express. He’d learned now.

The pair stood side-by-side silently content, their dusky complexions greedily soaking in rays of comfort. Amongst the laughter of children climbing some of the ice dunes that accumulated over the lake and the tiny tittering boats docking at the pier, queue in a stampede of kanines pummeling into every deep puddle near the duo. Hakyeon shrieked and immediately utilized a wailing Wonshik for a shield.

Following behind the pile of fluffy dogs was a wheezing young man in a snapback repeatedly slapping his bare thigh in what looked like pastel pink booty shorts.

It was unrealistic to think chaos won’t ensue with Jaehwan around. It was surprising to think that the twinkle in his eye and mischievous smile didn’t give it away. Most would confuse it with something more innocent, but after some years of watching him prank other people, and then _becoming_ said victims of his antics, Hakyeon and Wonshik couldn’t be convinced otherwise. He was still the cute and cuddly please-don’t-stop-giving-me-attention type amidst all that, though, so it was no surprise to why he was able to snag a job in dog walking. It’s practically fitting.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Hakyeon hyung.” Jaehwan managed to croak out in between his laughter. “I didn’t expect the dogs to _actually_ run up to you when I pointed you out to them.”

While Hakyeon’s reply was being administered in the form of a chase and multiple chops to Jaehwan’s neck, Wonshik was looking forlornly at his white hoodie featuring some new splattering patterns; courtesy of his sad excuse of a best friend and the five happily panting pets sitting neatly in front of him.

“You’re all well-behaved now because you’re satisfied aren’t you?” Their tails only wagging faster with his attention. Jaehwan’s arm came to hang around his shoulder after Hakyeon took a break from punishing him.

“Give them a break, Shikkie. The puppies haven’t seen you in so long! They were just so happy to see you,” said Jaehwan. It was hard to be mad (as if he could be) when they all looked at Wonshik adorably like that. The furrow in his brow smoothed over and he deflated. He couldn’t help but crouch down to pet and coo at them, giggling as they returned his affection with their version of kisses.

“I guess I’ll let you off the hook, Jaehwan hyung. You however,” he gave Hakyeon a pointed look, “I don’t forgive you for using me as a human barrier.” Hakyeon took a few tentative spaces back noticing a bad idea formulating, but he knew Wonshik wouldn’t be able to bring himself to do it.

“Aw, come on, Wonnie. You love me!” Hakyeon plastered himself to his side, avoiding the recent addition of mud, and made kissy faces at him. Jaehwan took this as an opportunity to join in and stuck himself on the opposite side. Today was just Wonshik’s day, apparently, and the dogs agreed, all of them barking in enthusiastic circles around the trio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really wanted to write something since i had a good weekend and i was just kind of thinking about how they would fit in certain settings. also i missed vixx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thievery at its finest.

Sanghyuk huffed a bit. He looked up to check whether or not the saturday afternoon rush had lessened a smidge. It hadn’t, but it really wasn’t terrible. Back then he was one of only two baristas when the cafe opened. It had been about a year since, and fortunately with the business growing they had been able to hire enough to have five working every shift, in addition to their baker.

He tugged at the rolled sleeves of his shirt and went back to concentrate on pushing the last bit of foam over the latte he was working on before cleaning up his equipment to start on the next couple of orders. His break was at around 3 pm, which was in a few more minutes and he was sure the line would diminish by then like it usually did.

Sanghyuk prepared some tea for himself then took off his apron and made for the bakery in the back to see what he could eat for lunch.

“Target acquired.” He said as his eyes landed on a white chocolate strawberry scone. When he reached out to grab it, his hand got slapped. No surprises there.

“What have I told you about stealing my work? And don’t you dare try and tell me you were just borrowing it like last time.” Taekwoon had his signature glare and his arms crossed. It was hard for Sanghyuk to take him seriously with his ghost of a pout and flour smudged on his right cheek. He tried to grab the pastry a second time and succeeded, but not before getting whacked in the middle of his celebratory little dance of triumph.

“Ah hyung don’t be so grumpy today.” Sanghyuk shoved it in his mouth and after chewing, rolled his eyes. “These are so _good._ ”

Taekwoon knew he was good, but it was nice to hear a compliment every once in awhile. It’s probably why he lets Sanghyuk get away with it (doesn’t fully explain why he lets him get away with everything else though, but).

“I know. I made them.” Taekwoon said dismissively while heading out to the bar. “I’m going to go check on some things.”

“Hyung you have something on your face.” Sanghyuk pointed to his own right cheek, and when Taekwoon mirrored it, Sanghyuk grinned. “Okay all gone!”

Taekwoon rubbed it again for good measure then walked out towards the front of the cafe while Sanghyuk sat satisfied with himself and continued to nurse his tea.

When Sanghyuk’s break ended, he sauntered out to the front to see a frozen Taekwoon, looking like he wasn’t caught tinkering with the espresso machine. Taekwoon quickly stepped aside, hid his hands behind his back and looked into the glass case where all the baked goods were kept.

“Well, everything looks stocked,” he announced after clearing his throat.

“Uh huh.” Sanghyuk made a show of slowly placing his hands on his hips, waiting to hear what other excuse he could come up with.

Taekwoon eyed the pile of chocolate covered coffee beans and looked back at Sanghyuk who looked like he was daring him to try something.

“Don’t. even. think about it.”

If he wasn’t going to get his caffeine by trying (and failing) to brew his own, he was going to get it by other means. Taekwoon grabbed a large handful of them and quickly stuffed his cheeks, eliciting a pair of hysterical flailing arms.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” Sanghyuk deadpanned and Taekwoon chomped down loudly to make a point.

“I’m going to borrow another one of your self-proclaimed masterpieces.” Sanghyuk concluded and turned on his heel. Taekwoon eyes went wide and he tried to yell but his now hamster-like cheeks prevented him from doing so without making a mess of himself. Before Taekwoon could even chase after him, someone yelled his name over the counter. His head turned abruptly and Jaehwan burst out laughing calling Hakyeon and Wonshik over. He had so much regret.

“Are you seeing this?” Jaehwan animatedly gestured to Taekwoon's coffee-crumble-covered-chock-full cheeks.

Nothing like the rest of your friends showing up in a timely manner.

Taekwoon’s gaze lingered on Wonshik a little but when they all started cooing at him, he proceeded to chew angrily in a fast pace so he could finally use his voice and retort back at them. There was only so much glaring and whacking he could do while breathing solely through his nose without spitting or drooling.

When Taekwoon swallowed he briefly choked and let out a fit of coughs due to his hastiness. Sanghyuk appeared next to him with a rather smug look on his face to pat his back and hand him water, which he begrudgingly took, grumbling into the glass.

“What’s up with you g―oh, hey Wonshik hyung!” Sanghyuk rather thought this was one of those rare times he saw him outside of class. Luckily it was really slow right now so he could chat with all of them for some time. “So, did you all want to order something or did you just want to see me,” he winked at them.

Jaehwan threw finger hearts back while Wonshik made a noise between a snort and a chuckle. Hakyeon on the other hand―

“Does that wink mean you finally accept my marriage proposal?” He gasped

“Oh my god, _no_. For the last time quit asking me that everyday.” His hands flew to knead his temples.

“Um, Taekwoon hyung, you have something on your face.” Wonshik pointed out. He rubbed at the same cheek he did before, harder this time. “Ah, no. It’s on the other side.”

Sanghyuk howled in laughter as Taekwoon proceeded to try and kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheee. so i churned this out instead of sleeping because i had feels. can't say the next chapter won't go up in the same quick fashion but i hope you enjoy thisss
> 
> YOU GUYS CHECK OUT [THIS FANART](http://angioponder.tumblr.com/post/158221904320/emurilloduran-i-was-reading-angioponder-s) by my friend eri! /SOBS/ ITS SO CUTE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin knows Hakyeon doesn’t just like books.

Hongbin was in the middle of meticulously dusting an array of boat figurines when a bell rang twice to indicate he was needed. He strolled towards the counter and pulled his face mask down in preparation to receive a customer.

There was an older lady waiting for him there. He greeted her and she asked him where she could find some bookends. The antique shop he worked in was quite vast. It was a wide three story establishment with a high ceiling, and almost every space possible was occupied with all sorts of nostalgic items to choose from.

“If you stay on this floor and you go towards the right side of the very back, there’s a section for decorative items like bookends,” he pointed specifically in that direction, naming a landmark for her to look out for.

“Would you like me to walk you over?” he inquired. She declined politely with a shake of her head and thanked him for his help.

“It’s no problem, miss,” his dimples showed. “Let me know if there’s anything else I can help you with.”

His eyes followed her past a few shelves and when he saw that she was going the way he suggested, he put his face mask back on and went back to where he was to finish dusting where he left off. After this, he was going to need to alphabetize the semi-rusted plate numbers, and move the fishing rods over to make space for a jukebox that came in the other day, among other things. Right when he lifted his duster, the bell dinged again. He sighed a little defeated before going back out with a smile only for it to disappear.

“We don’t sell vintage constrictive interlocking devices for the male ge-” Hakyeon squawked and lunged at him before more words could come out of his mouth. Wonshik was standing somewhat far from them but heard it nonetheless and doubled over in laughter. Hongbin knowing whose laugh that belonged to, straightened up immediately in search for his close friend of four years.

“Wonshik,” he recalled their last conversation and wondered how it’s progressed since. “Fancy _you_ seeing daylight.”

“Hey Binnie,” Wonshik gave a small wave, eyes crinkled, still recovering from the public announcement of Hakyeon’s implied possible guilty pleasure. “Yeah, hyung thought it was good for me to come out today, so here I am.”

“That’s exactly right, because _I_ know how to be a great friend.” Hakyeon sneered at Hongbin before continuing. “Actually, I brought him to see Taekwoon and Sanghyuk at the cafe after bumping into Jaehwan and his army of dogs.” Wonshik’s face crumpled when he remembered, looking at his attire, and Hongbin laughed at him, piecing two-and-two together. “Now we’re here to see you, and to have a look around,” Hakyeon finished.

Wonshik was still moping a little at Hongbin for making fun of him when Jaehwan barged in.

“My favorite people!” Jaehwan made a beeline for them to give tackle-hugs, but when he tried to reach Hongbin behind the counter he was swatted away with the duster. He pouted and stomped his way back to Hakyeon, nuzzling his face into his shoulder instead.

“Are the dogs tied and waiting outside like they did when we were at the coffee shop?” Hakyeon asked while petting his hair to soothe him.

“Nah, I finished walking the dogs and returned them to their owners so I’m free the rest of the day to hang out!” Jaehwan jumped up excitedly and Hakyeon let him go to cuddle with Wonshik to be given the same treatment, which he automatically received.

“Well, seeing as I can only help Wonshik in finding _something_ within his interests,” Hongbin baited. “I suggest the library upstairs to the left. I believe you’ll find something you like in the bottom-half of the red shelf,” he said, satisfied with Hakyeon’s reaction.

“I like books too, you brat!” Hakyeon tried to throw numerous mock-slaps but Hongbin dodged them all with ease while taunting him.

Wonshik was thoroughly bewildered and entertained until Jaehwan shook his arm rapidly, asking him what the item was so he could find it so he could find it and make Hakyeon happy and not be sad anymore. Wonshik tried to explain that it’s really not something for him to look for but he kept insisting. Instead of indulging him, he could do nothing more than helplessly refuse and cover his face in embarrassment at the same time that Hakyeon was in full pursuit, attempting to climb over the counter but ending up running after Hongbin in circles while trying to look civil for the sake of the customers in the store.

Eventually Hongbin let Hakyeon have his fun and sacrificed his body a little, predominantly because he was worried about some items getting knocked over. Then, Hakyeon and Wonshik went upstairs to check out the books, and Jaehwan stayed to follow Hongbin around.

“How’s your garden going, Binnie?” Jaehwan asked while playing with some miniature replicas of this sort of reindeer-looking character from an anime.

“I’m looking to get some lavender and rosemary added. I read a few articles that said they were supposed to help with sleep, so I thought I’d try and sample some,” he said, busying himself with a hanging rack of pans and pots. “How’s your online store going? And your website?”

“I don’t-” Jaehwan made a disgruntled noise and rolled his eyes. “I haven’t gotten started. I hate it. No one told me that being an artist meant that I had to be an accountant, and a manager, and a website coder, and a social media updater, and a marketer,” he counted each one on his fingers. “I just want to draw stuff and make money out of it.” There was a beat in his sulking, then he looked up at Hongbin with an idea and a glint in his eye.

“No I’m not doing it for you, hyung,“ Hongbin interjected without even glancing at him. Jaehwan opened his mouth again, but Hongbin continued. “You need to learn how to figure it out. You can’t just do what you like and skip all the harder bits. That’s not how it works.”

Jaehwan’s mouth clamped shut in frustration. He was going to graduate from university soon, and if he wanted to get settled like Hongbin and Taekwoon, he would need to learn how to be an entrepreneur, aside from just doing the art making.

“But I don’t wanna~” he groaned. His ears looked like they had drooped a little. “It’s too stressful, and too much work.”

Hongbin, in the middle of sifting through the plate numbers, tried his best not to scoff, but he couldn’t hide the etch between his brows. Jaehwan was still whining, too busy in his own head to notice Hongbin turning to face him, slightly miffed at his last statement

There was a piercing noise from upstairs that sounded like terror followed by a rather loud thud. Jaehwan’s attention snapped to the direction of it worryingly and was about to seek out what happened when Hongbin clutched his wrist to stop him. "Jaehwan wait it's-"

“Hongbin, that sounded like our Wonshikkie. I’m going to check if he’s okay.” Jaehwan pried his hand off firmly but gently and sprinted up the stairs. Hongbin tried to control his giddy emotions by taking deep breaths and schooling his face into a neutral expression before slowly following. When he reached the library though, he cracked, bellowing in laughter. As soon as he could breathe again, he crouched down to pat a whimpering Wonshik on the back.

“I see that you found the stash under the red shelf and in the process, reminded us how truly fragile Hakyeon hyung’s heart is,” Hongbin tried to suppress his giggles behind his hand while Wonshik looked up at him, mortification and betrayal very clearly emitting from his features. 

Normally Hongbin would be exasperated seeing everything he'd organized sprawled all over the place, but the scene before him was well-worth the extra cleaning up and rearranging.  

Hakyeon was by the wall clutching at his chest and shouting out a string of profanities for the sudden outburst scaring him, Wonshik was on the floor in a fetal position, completely red in the face, and Jaehwan, well―his previous concern was now replaced with extreme enthusiasm as he waved a handful of adult magazines in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin finally shows up haha. this one took longer than the first two to write, but hey, it’s longer. now that all the characters have been introduced i can finally dig in to the meat of the story. enjoy! :D

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading this far~  
> come yell at me on my [tumblr](http://angioponder.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
